Avoiding Glances
by BitterYouth
Summary: well, this is furuba's kyoXtohru ...i dunno wat else to say...the one thing i can say is that i havent put too many instances of ooc, which, I am really proud of :D
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I, obviously, am not the creator of Fruits Basket/Furuba. Nor am I affiliated, in any way, with anyone who has anything to do with the real series. Also, this story is fictional, and any resemblance it has to any real people, is purely coincidental. I hate ooc-ness, so I try not to do that, but if I do it somewhere, let me know. I love reviews, good and bad  (also, I am a new writer, so take that into consideration :P).

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

"TOHRU ! WAIT UP !"

"Uo Chan! How are you? I am sorry, I didn't see you," said Tohru, while trying to hold 30 grocery bags between her small arms.

"Why ain't orangey helping you with the grocery? He's so ungrateful of my poor Tohru!"

"Oh no no no, that's not it ," said Tohru in a complete fluster. "He has martial art lessons todayUo chan! Plus, I can handle these groceries, its really not as bad as it looks," she added with a smile.

"Awww you are so adorable. Let me help you out. Here I'll take these….."

"Noo Uo Chan, its really not necessary…"

"Pssh here you can carry those two! That's more than enough for you!"

"Ohhh Thank you…"

"No problem hun,… so what's going on with you?"

"Huh?"

"You are always in such a daze, are they overworking you again?"

"No no, I am fine….reallly…."

They both kept quiet for the rest of the walk to Shigure's house. Arisa was worried about Tohru, while Tohru was worried thatArisa was worried about her…if that makes any sense.

"HELLO TOHRU! I see you are back with the groceries. Good Evening Arisa. Why don't I help you two out…."

"It would have been nicer if you had helped Tohru out from the start," retortedArisa with a glare.

"Oh …hehe…..There's nothing I would have loved more, I assure you! But you see…I had to finish writing my book otherwise my editor would have grilled me alive. She's so mean to me…sniff sniff"

"Really Hana, Shigure san has been working on the book all day.."

Sleeping is more like it…, thought Arisa, noticing Shigure's ruffled hair and glassy, 'just woken up' eyes.

"Hello Miss Honda, Miss Uotani"

"Oh here comes prince charming….I suppose you were busy all day too…huh?"

"Well yes, I just came back from Student Council. I am really sorry I couldn't help you out with the groceries Miss Honda.."

"Oh…. No…its fine….please…don't….," said Tohru, whoArisa noticed, was blushing more than usual.

"Well, I have to go, my work shift starts in 15 min. Take care of my little twerp here," she said fondling Tohru's hair.

"Bye Uo Chan! Thanks for all your help!", she gave her best smile hoping Arisa would feel that she was fine after all.

"Yes…yes…Bye Arisa….do come again….." traced off Shigure. Making sure she had really left, he added " SO Tohru, what's for dinner, I am sooo hungry !"

"Um….yes…I made some rice cakes and onigiri…and I was thinking of making one more thing…."

"Why don't you make leech, Miss Honda?"

"Well….Kyo doesn't like…."

"Oh I am sorry Tohru, I forgot to tell you, Kyo will be eating with his master today" said Shigure with a 'thank God, nothing will be broken today' grin. "He's been acting strange all day…do you know if something happened?" added Shigure, watching Tohru very closely.

"Oh um….I wouldn't know…"

----flashback time---------

Tohru thought back to yesterday evening, when Kyo was walking her back home from work. They were discussing the prospects of her ever becoming good at martial arts…

"I don't think that's possible," said Kyo, decidedly.

"But But I bet if I tried….real hard…" added Tohru timidly.

"Haha…if you say so…If you like, I can try to teach you a bit."

"Oh that would be wonderful! I promise to be a great student! I will be soo good and and...," Tohru attempted a punch in the air, and invariably fell down in the process"

"Okay okay, haha stop it, just the thought of it is making me choke with laughter," Kyo helped her up, looking at her…. Wishing….

"No…really….I can prove it ! Please um…please…teach me something right now, Kyo," said Tohru, beginning to blush.

"Hmm….okay…I guess I can show you one of the basic moves. Put your right arm in front while your left kinda behind your back.."

"okay….."

"No, not like that! Here…let me…show you," Kyo grabbed her right arm and moved in the jogging position, while straightening her palm and tilting her hand strategically. Then through his left hand, he gently took her left arm, & took it back, with the elbow tilting upwards, towards the back of the head, and then straightened her palm. Both his hands were on hers now, while her back was touching his chest.

"And then, with your face looking at the tip of the fingers on your right palm, you….slowly move your right hand in a slicing manner…..," his face was right next to hers…it looked like they were performing some sort of slow motion, Hawaiian dance.

Realizing the position she was in, Tohru started getting nervous, and so she quickly moved her face towards Kyo to tell him they should go home so she can prepare dinner. But because he was so close, her lips ended up touching his neck….they just brushed for a second…but the post effect….was….

"Oh I'm I'm ….I'm ….so…," stuttered Tohru, close to tears, her cheeks had turned the crimson shade of red, and she couldn't take it anymore, so she ran off to the house.

Kyo, himself, was in a shock. No…it wasn't her lips brushing his neck…he didn't mind that...no, he was worried because he saw her crying… was he that disgusting…that even her lips so much as touching him…made her cry?

Dinner would have been the most uncomfortable scene, but…Kyo didn't show up for it….and the next day, he left early in the morning and hasn't yet come back.

------end flashback--------

"That cat acts strange everyday…who cares…" said Yuki, looking annoyed about something.

After dinner, Yuki insisted on washing the dishes since Tohru looked exhausted. She went to her room and lay on her bed….she hadn't slept all night. She had made up her mind, she had to talk to Kyo and apologize once again. How could she…she had no right…she must have made him so uncomfortable…

While all these thoughts were moving in her head…she heard a noise upstairs…that was the sound of someone climbing the ladder to the roof…Kyo must be home. Tohru slipped into a coat, since it was chilly outside, and started making the climb herself. She reached the roof and was about to climb on, when she saw Kyo staring at her, and she lost her balance, the coat fell first, but Kyo caught her hand just in time. He pulled her up and "Are you okay," he asked, letting go off her hand reluctantly.

"Yes, yes, I am so sorry. I just seem to cause trouble for you everytime..," she said in tears.

"No…its okay.."

"No, please, let me finish, I have come to apologize," she said with a determined face.

"I said its okay, some of the bricks are loose on the roof…its not your fault."

"No, not apologize about this…well yes, about this too, I didn't mean I am not grateful that you pulled me up….did I sound like that? Oh I am so sorry! I really didn't mean that….sheesh…I just keep messing my words up…"

"Tohru…."

"I uh…wanted to apologize about yesterday…"

"Oh…"

"Uh…yes…I know how you must have been feeli…"

"No I should apologize.," Kyo cut off, "The slicing move was too hard for a beginner. Really, its my fault…," he added with a half smile.

"Oh…um…"

"I forgot… I have to…um…do something. I'll cya later…be careful while climbing down". And before she knew it, Kyo had leapt off the roof and left her standing alone, feeling…. miserable…and not to mention...cold.

------------------


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I, obviously, am not the creator of Fruits Basket/Furuba. Nor am I affiliated, in any way, with anyone who has anything to do with the real series. Also, this story is fictional, and any resemblance it has to any real people, is purely coincidental.

Ughhh….okay….I know this story is moving really slow…but you have gotta understand, things usually don't happen fast in the book either….it took forever (like 8 books) for a kiss to take place, in comparison, this is moving at nuclear speed…..soo tired…this might turn out to be a really crappy chapter…I apologize in advance.

----------------------------------------------------

"AAAACHOO!"

"Well, well, Tohru, why were you out in the cold air yesterday? You have a fever. I must call Tori…," said Shigure happily.

"Miss Honda, you must rest in bed all day. Don't worry about lunch," said Yuki gently.

"No…really…I am quite alright…."

"Now now Miss Honda, you don't want to become worse off. Please…rest…Tori will be here soon."

"Okay…"

Saying that, Yuki stepped out of her room. Something had been annoying him since yesterday. When Shigure asked about Kyo, Tohru seemed very upset. That stupid cat better not have said something to her, he thought, while going to the kitchen. On the way, he saw Kyo come back from his morning jog.

"Hey you," called Yuki.

"What damn rat?"

Yuki noticed Kyo looked angrier than usual... "Don't make a noise. Tohru is trying to rest"

"Is something wrong with her?"

"Yes, she has a cold, so keep it quiet."

"What does that mean? You are the one that makes all the noise around here. Why I oughta…"

"Isn't that noise? You are practically yelling stupid cat…"

"Now now people. You both are hopeless as it is. But think about Tohru, remember Tohru, poor girl slaves all day for you two, and when she is tired, you can't even give her peace…tsk tsk…," said Shigure joining them in the kitchen.

"Us? You damn dog, I'll fight you too! You are the one who makes her work so much! Dammit…"

"What did Hatori say," said Yuki, cutting Kyo off.

"He will be here in an hour. He can't come right away because Akito needs help."

"When does Akito not need help...," said Kyo with a grimace.

"Aww Kyo, you are being very bold. So sweet, are you worried for our poor flower. Kyo and Tohru sitting in a tree…k …i…s…."

PuNcH!

"Oww, Wahhhhh, Kyo is sooo meannn," said Shigure pretending to cry.

"Stop it. You both are a disgrace. Tohru is trying to sleep."

"Hmph. I have to go to my room anyway," said Kyo, leaving the kitchen.

On his way to his room, he saw Tohru's room door half ajar. He nudged it open and peeked through to see her sleeping soundly. She looked so beautiful…so angelic...once again, he wished…but no, he couldn't, she had made that clear when she cried. No one would ever…want to be with the cat. He quietly closed the door and went to his room.

"HATORI ! I knew you'd come running when you heard our dear Tohru was unwell. I have missed you SO MUCH !"

"Your voice makes my ears hurt. Where is Tohru?" said Hatori, stepping into the house, holding his usual medical briefcase.

"Sob Sob, you are so mean to me Tori! You know I am hurt! Kyo hit me today, really, that kid is soo violent. Maybe you should look at me first, I think I might be bleeding…"

"She's in her room Hatori," said Yuki, entering the room.

"Thanks."

Opening her room door, he saw Tohru sleeping peacefully. He checked her breath, hearth rate and took out the blood pressure instrument when she woke up.

"Oh Hello Hatori-san. I am soo sorry for making you come all the way…really I am fine…"

"It is okay Tohru. This is my job. Now please, sit up for a moment, I need to take your blood pressure and temperature."

"WELL? HOW IS OUR TOHRU?" asked Shigure, bursting into the room.

"Keep it down Shigure. I am checking her right now," added Tori, tired of Shigure's over the top voice.

After couple of minutes…"You have a cold Tohru. It's not too bad right now, but it can get worse easily. You must rest for at least two days."

"But…," tried Tohru.

"No buts. This is an order," said Hatori with a smile.

"Yes Miss Honda. Please take care of yourself. Momiji called and said he would love to work for you today and tomorrow."

"Oh…no really…that's too much…"

"The faster you get well, the faster you get back to work Miss Honda," added Yuki with a beautiful smile.

Smiles….They were all smiling at her…all three of them…she looked around, the one person who she really wanted to see smiling down at her wasn't there…

Finally everyone left her room and Tohru sighed. Would Kyo ever forgive her? She is such a klutz, if only he would scold her and be mean to her and just let it go. She can't do anything right. While thinking this, she started feeling really hot, and started sweating. No wonder, they had closed the balcony door from her room.

She got up and opened the door, which overlooked the backyard. In the backyard, she could see ….Kyo….practicing his martial arts. She looked at him for a while, and then she started longing for him….just to be in his arms….for a second….

"OH MY GOD," she uttered. What is wrong with me? I am such an idiot, I can't believe I ever thought this…if he ever knew, he'd never talk to me again! I really must be sick….thinking all these things. Thinking that, she returned to her bed and tried to sleep.

Kyo, had noticed her come to her balcony. And also, leave abruptly. He started putting more force into his moves…why did she leave abruptly…I really am disgusting…

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Okay, I am getting kinda bored with this story. Don't know if I want to continue with it. We'll see. Hope y'all enjoyed it while it lasted though.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I, obviously, am not the creator of Fruits Basket/Furuba. Nor am I affiliated, in any way, with anyone who has anything to do with the real series. Also, this story is fictional, and any resemblance it has to any real people, is purely coincidental.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

w00t ! I made it to chapter 3…sounds too good to be true…I never stick this long with a project…this might be partially because I am at work right now and I have nothing to do! . Hmm…one thing you may or may not need to know is that my story takes place after book 12 (cuz that's how far ive read…)….so like some things….such as Kagura not being all over Kyo is because (if you remember), she knows that its not meant to be, and now they are just like friends…sorta.

"Miss Honda, I have some chicken soup for you."

"Oh, thank you so much Yuki. I am sorry for all the trouble I am causing.'

"Nonsense. Its no trouble at all. Plus you look so much healthier. Perhaps…later on today…you would like to take a walk to our secret place?", he asked with a smile.

"Oh, yes, I would love that! Thanks."

She did look much better. The past two days of rest had brought the pink back to her cheeks. Things had been generally quiet (except this one time when Shigure's editor started bawling and slamming her face to the wall). Hana and Uosaki had come to visit her and had helped get her mind off things.

Later in the afternoon, as promised, Yuki and Tohru went to the secret garden patch.

"Woww the strawberries are really coming along," exclaimed Tohru.

"Yes, they will be ripe in a couple of days."

Yuki hesitated, should he ask? Would she be offended? But it might be important, and so…"Miss Honda?"

"Yes?"

"Are you okay?"

"Yes, I am feeling really well, thanks."

"Oh that's good. But that's not what I meant. Are YOU okay?"

"Huh…"

"Well you have just seemed a little upset for a couple of days. Before your friends visited, you looked quite depressed, frankly."

"Oh…"

"I don't mean to pry, I was just…worried about you." Said Yuki, smiling.

"Oh! I am sooo sorry! I didn't realize you were worried! I am really oka.."

"No no, please don't apologize. You know if you ever have a problem, you can tell me about it right?"

That sounded familiar…Tohru thought back to the day when Kyo said the same thing to her "You can tell me things…its okay to complain once in a while…its okay…you can tell me…. I will listen"

"Tohru?…….Tohru?"

"Oh! I am so sorry! Yes, um…thank you for your offer. But everything is fine, really. I was just tired….that's all. And it's not because of you all! I don't know what came over me! But I won't let it happen again! I promise!"

"Haha. Okay. Well as long as you take care of yourself."

"Mmhmm…"

"Aww cmon! I know its something! Tell me already!"

"Leave me alone Kagura"

"Come onn Kyoo, I know something is on your mind. Why can't we be friends?"

"We are friends"

"Then you can talk to me about it!"

"There's nothing to talk about!"

"KYO, YOU WILL TELL ME RIGHT NOW WHAT IT IS THAT IS BOTHERING YOU OR I WILL.."

"NO!"

KaPoW!

Cut to Kagura wheeling Kyo (from his shirt) towards the playground

"Now," she said sweetly. "We are friends, and I know something is bothering you Kyo kun! You can tell me. You looked so annoyed at martial arts class."

"That's cause you wouldn't leave me alone," muttered Kyo.

"WELL?"

"Kagura, its nothing. I was just tired. I am fine."

"Really?"

"Yes."

"If you weren't fine, would you tell me," she asked with a worried face.

"No."

"Wahhhhhh KYO KUN! YOU ARE SO EVIL!"

PuNcH! KiCk! JaB! KiCk KiCk!

Feeling much better, Tohru decided to make dinner for everyone. It would be a lie to say if everyone wasn't happy about that decision. They hadn't eaten a decent meal for two days. After spending a fun day with Yuki, Tohru was feeling very happy and grateful. She was preparing a lot of dishes, humming while going about her work.

SLAM!

Kyo had walked into the house, and from the sound of the door, he wasn't too happy. He walked into the kitchen to get some water and ran right into…..Tohru.

"Oh Kyo! I am sorry. Are you okay?"

"Yeah I am fine"

"Oh KYO! You are bruised! Your entire face is scratched. I will get some water and bandaids, stay right there!" said Tohru, seeing Kyo so badly injured had made her forget the week's recent events.

"No…its okay"

"No its not. Please, let me…..," said Tohru, beginning to blush, finally remembering.

Kyo didn't resist. She cleaned his wounds and put a bandaid on them.

"There! That's…um..done. Would you like something to eat?"

"Um…sure."

"Here, freshly made onigiri!"

"Thanks.."

Tohru went back to work, feeling she couldn't face him any longer. Kyo stared at her. She looked better. During this time, he hadn't really spoken to her. He started feeling very guilty.

"Um…Tohru?"

"Huh…Yes?"

"I was just wondering how you were feeling, I know you weren't really well…"

"Oh. I am fine! Thank you so much for asking," said Tohru, happy to know that he was finally talking to her in complete sentences.

"Yeah…sure"

Then he went back to eating his onigiri. But Tohru didn't want the conversation to end there.

"I uh…"

"What?"

"Huh?"

"Did you say something?"

"Uh…no," said Tohru blushing.

"Oh..ok"

Oh what the hell, she thought. Just do it already. "Yes…um….I mean I did say something."

"Um…okay?"

"Yes…um…I…," but before she could finish her thought, she started crying.

"Tohru?" "What happened," asked Kyo, alarmed.

"Oh its nothing. I just…I just…," she said, turning crimson red, trying to wipe the tears away.

"Yeah?"

Tohru looked at him. She couldn't say it. She couldn't. "I just was wondering if you would be eating dinner with us today," she said cowering out.

"Oh. Yea…I guess"

"Oh…that's good.," she said with a sheepish smile.

"Why are you still crying," asked Kyo. She had tried to stop, but it was obvious that she was still crying.

"Oh…I don't kno…"

Before she could finish her sentence, Kyo had gone towards her, and wiped her tears away. They were face to face, looking into each other's eyes. His eyes showed concern, yet were aloof, like he knew he was looking at something he couldn't have. Hers showed longing, sorrow, and yet, happiness, in a strange way. Finally, she broke, and…

"I am sorry about that day. I know how uncomfortable it must have been for you. I am such a klutz…I never meant to offend you..."

"Why did you run away crying?"

"Oh…I don't know, I was embarrassed, I guess. Oh….I am sorry! Did that offend you too? I really am such an idiot…"

Realizing what Tohru had been really thinking that night, Kyo felt like an idiot too. How could he have been this stupid? While Tohru was still mumbling about how she only causes trouble for everyone etc.

All of a sudden, Kyo, took her hands in his, and "Shut up"

"Huh," she said, turning crimson red again, while privately feeling the warmth radiating from his hands.

"Shut up"

"But…..Kyo……."

That sentence remained unfinished, because it's difficult to talk when someone else's lips are on yours. Kyo had bent down and kissed her lips, gently, but passionately. He kissed her once, and then stopped, looking at her crimson red face. Thinking this was a mistake, he was about to let her go, when she reached out to him and hugged him tightly.

--Poof--

Tohru kept hugging Kyo, the cat, while crying again. Once he changed back, he kissed her again, his naked chest touching her breast and his hand fondly caressing her hair. And this time, she reciprocated, and the once gentle kiss, turned into long, passionate lip locking.

--------------------------------------------

w00t. I have at least got them kissing haha. Now, to do this, I had to put in a little bit of ooc-ness. Like Kyo kissing her like that is too bold…don't you think? Hmm…who knows…. My plan was to end the chapter after she asks him if he is staying for dinner. But I was tired of everything taking that long, so I decided to speeden it up a teensy bit. Now…should I just leave it like this…a nice happy ending? Hmm…


End file.
